


RoboTop. Yeah, She's Top Heavy

by Holy_Leonards_After_Dark (Holy_Leonards)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chestborg?, Crack, Explosions, Half Robobt, M/M, cyborg?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards_After_Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah. Top heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoboTop. Yeah, She's Top Heavy

Nick and Nate were exploring an old police station in search of some ammunition. They had just slaughtered a group of wandering traders (even though Nick hated himself for it) and used up all of their ammo. Luckily this police station was right behind. 

“Nate, I recognize this station.”

“Oh yeah, ya synth creep?”

Nick gave Nate a look that could have fried a chicken thigh.

“Yes. I used to work with a detective here before I became a synth.”

“Cool.”

“She was the first to get metallic breast implants.”

Nate stopped.

“Robot boobies?”

“Yes. But, they weren't sexy boobies. They were killin' boobies.”

“Please, carry on.”

They sat down in the crumbling break room and pretended to have a tea party with the cups. As Nick sat down he set the cracked tea pot beside his cup and continued his story.

“Detective Chase had these amazing knockers that could detect life. They also had hidden guns in them that could fire with immense accuracy.”

“I hope she didn't try to feed her kids with them.”

“No, she didn't. She did not have any kids. Anyways, she was the most useful detective on the force. She got me out of so many jams when it would be too obvious for me to have a gun on me. It wasn't illegal for her to have them out either. Anyways, I got reassigned after a year serving with her and I never got to talk with her ever again.”

“...Did they jiggle?”

“What?”

“The killin' boobs. Did they jiggle?”

“They had a jiggle field that made it look like they jiggled when they really didn't.”

“Cool.”

“Can we look around to see if we can find some info on her? I really wanna know what she has been up to.”

“Sure, weirdo, go look for your robot boob friend.”

Nick got up and went looking around. He checked every computer on the main floor but none of them had anything related to Detective Chase. He went back to the crumbling break room and poured himself some more pretend tea.

“Nothing.”

“I guess metal tits is gone forever.”

Nick jumped across the table and started choking Nate.

“She was an amazing person! Saved my life several times! I want to know if she made it!”

He stopped choking him and got up.

“Sorry, Nate, I don't know what happened.”

Nate stood up and coughed a little bit and then grabbed his gear.

“Let's go downstairs, Nick, the offices must be down there.”

“Good idea.”

They went down the stairs into the basement. As soon as Nate set his foot on the basement floor, there was a beeping sound coming from the other end of the hall.

“Nate, that's her! That's her boobs! They're detecting us.”

“Cool.”

“She might still be alive down here. Detective Chase!”

Nick went running down the hall. He was setting off every makeshift bomb trap that was set and the place nearly caved in. He reached the room at the end of the hall and burst through the door.

“Detective Chase!”

On the floor was a skeleton with a large metal apparatus connected to its chest. There were two red lights where nipples should be that blinked with the beeps. The flashing and beeping was getting louder as Nick got closer. 

“Oh god, what happened!”

He took one step towards the metal boob clad skeleton and two gun barrels extended from the red lights.

“She isn't gonna shoot me with those things, is she?”

There was a clicking sound that sounded like a round being chambered.

“Oh crap, she is.”

The metal breasts fired on full auto right into Nick's chest, cutting his top portion clean off. His parts dropped to the floor and the breasts aimed for Nate, not stopping their firing. They cut him up at chest level, too. The mystery of Detective Chase remains unsolved to this day.


End file.
